In recent years, a technique related to a translation display device has been developed. Such a translation display device (i) extracts text from an image captured by a camera, (ii) identifies the text, (iii) translates the text into a predetermined language, and (iv) displays the text thus translated.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information display device for (i) carrying out real-time translation or conversion of foreign language text and/or a pictograph which has/have been extracted from an image by use of an optical character reader (OCR) and (ii) displaying translated or converted text and/or pictograph at a suitable display position. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique for promptly displaying an image. According to the technique, (i) images corresponding to respective of a first frame and a second frame by which the first frame is immediately followed are analyzed, (ii) text which has been extracted and translated in the first frame is displayed in the second frame so that the text thus displayed follows a position of the text in the first frame, and (iii) only text in a newly captured region in the image of the second frame is extracted and translated.